This Room Echoes
by SecretAgent99
Summary: Riku let out an exasperated sigh. "But she's not buying anything! She never buys anything! She comes in here every freaking day and she never buys anything! She just sits there and…draws." Slight Namiku. AU.


A/N: This idea has been on my computer for two years, and I've finally turned it into something. Sora, Riku, and Naminé are slightly out of character. Enjoy.

* * *

A sigh escaped Riku's lips and his eyes narrowed as he stared over at the girl across the bookstore.

"You know Sora," Riku grumbled lowly from behind the counter, "You think that when someone would come to a bookstore, it would be because they wanted to buy a book, not sit in a chair and… _draw_."

The brown haired boy looked up from checking the store's inventory on the computer.

"Just let it go Riku. It's not like she's reading books and then putting them back."

Riku involuntarily crumbled a piece of paper into a ball.

"I _hate_ people who do that," he sneered, never taking his eyes off the girl.

"The only reason you hate people who do that is because they aren't putting their money into our cash registers."

Riku turned and glared at Sora.

"_Well_, if they aren't going to buy a book, then they shouldn't be in the store. Isn't there a law about that?"

"If there was, I'm sure you of all people would be the one to enforce it," Sora mumbled to himself as he walked into the store room.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Sora called.

The silverette huffed, folding his arms across his chest and focusing back on the girl.

How could she even _think _to come into his store and not buy anything? How could she come here every day and go sit in that chair by the window and draw? And then leave when she was done? Without buying anything! The idea baffled Riku, and Riku was never happy when he was baffled.

She…she hadn't even bought any coffee from their café. It was scandalous. He had to think of a way to kick her out.

Riku knitted his eyebrows together as he stood there in deep thought. Sora came back out from the storeroom and looked at him with a bemused expression before turning to help one of their customers.

A good thirty minutes passed by without any incident before Riku finally spoke.

"We could tell her she's wasting the store's air supply."

Sora snorted in amusement, shaking his head as he playfully punched Riku in the arm.

"I don't think a girl that tiny will use up all of our air."

"Then we could tell her that she's taking up a chair that our _real_ customer's could be in."

"I think you'll see Riku that there are plenty of other chairs that our customer's could sit in."

Riku groaned before leaning against the wall.

"You're not making this very easy."

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't understand why you're all in a huff about someone sitting in our bookstore. Last I checked, it wasn't a crime."

Riku let out an exasperated sigh.

"But she's not _buying_ anything! She never buys anything! She comes in here every freaking day and she never buys anything! She just sits there and…_draws_."

He shuddered.

"Well, if that's what's making you so annoyed, then just go tell her to buy something," Sora deadpanned.

Riku straightened up.

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day."

And then he was off.

Sora stared at Riku's back incredulously. He was going to get himself fired for asking a customer to buy something if the girl complained to their manager. And if that happened, Riku would blame it all on him because he suggested the idea…

"Oh, would you look at the time…" Sora mumbled to himself as put a 'Be Right Back' sign on the counter and slipped into the storeroom. There was no way that he was going to get in trouble.

**~.X.X.X.~**

Riku strode over to the girl and pulled up a chair next to her, putting a charming smile on his handsome face. As she looked up, he took the time to observe her up close. She was a petite girl, wearing a white ruffled blouse and dark skinny jeans. Her blonde hair covered part of her face, and she had startling blue eyes.

Riku found himself freezing for a second as he looked at her, but quickly recovered.

"Hi, I'm Riku," he said as he flashed a grin, "I couldn't help but notice that you come to this bookstore every day. Why don't you buy anything?"

Sora, who found himself hiding behind a bookcase because he just couldn't hide in the storeroom without knowing what was happening, slapped his forehead.

"Money loving _idiot_", he grumbled.

The girl slowly smiled as she stared at Riku, who had a rather serious expression on his face.

"Are you implying, uh, _Riku_," she said as she closed her sketchbook, "That unless I buy something, I can't be here?" There was a humorous tone to her voice that knocked Riku off guard.

"Well, ye-"

"You want to know a secret?" The girl whispered as she cut him off, leaning close to his ear and cupping her hands, "This room echoes."

Riku stared at the tiny girl for a moment, before blanching when he realized what she meant. The girl laughed softly before standing up and walking over to a display. She grabbed a purple bookmark and waved it at him.

"I think I'll take this sir."

Sora quickly popped up behind the counter, a large smile on his face.

"I'll take care of that for you, miss…?"

The blonde haired girl smiled as she handed him the bookmark.

"Just call me Naminé."

"Well, Naminé," Sora paused as he rung up her purchase and handed her a bag, "Here is your bookmark. Have a great day."

Naminé took the bag before turning to face Riku, who had come up to the counter.

"Now that I've bought something, do I get to come in whenever I want?"

Riku slightly flushed as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Well, uh-"

Naminé giggled, before heading out the door.

"Bye Riku."

Riku stopped, his mouth set into a firm line as he watched her leave. Sora came up behind him, snickering.

"You just got owned. By a girl."

"…Shut up Sora."

* * *

A/N: Um, yay?


End file.
